


白包 指语（短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Summary: 车有
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 3
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 指语（短篇）

无边，天上与地下的交界处，但因为两个名字，谁都无法制裁这地方。  
边伯贤和金珉锡。  
没人知道为什么，任何知情的人也闭口无言，或绝口不提。

此刻，边伯贤和金珉锡坐在一长桌的两端，两双眼对看相厌的感觉。  
他们俩身后都站着一排人，一个个面无表情，挺直腰背等待命令。

把钢笔推到桌子中央，突兀的声音划破了尴尬的气氛。  
边伯贤勾起嘴角，托着下巴看向金珉锡。  
得，果然还是他先沉不住气。  
“就这样吧，让地狱火烧个两天两夜，当做公告天下。”  
“不行。”

被拒绝的边伯贤笑容垮下，满脸的哀怨让金珉锡不自在地干咳。  
“把那个人交回去不就得了，干嘛要烧自己的东西。”金珉锡挥了手让自己人退下，边伯贤也跟着挥一把手。  
“那东西都被弄脏，当然要烧了我才能解恨。”边伯贤走到金珉锡眼前，靠坐在桌沿，伸手把玩金珉锡的衣领。

金珉锡抬头看他，才一会儿，全身的光都收敛起来。  
一身黑的，妥妥一个恶魔。  
“外面都说我们两的性格调换，明明你是恶魔却容易心软。”趁着金珉锡站起来时，边伯贤把人拉入怀里抱着。  
连续几天的谈判让他都想吐了，抱着这人才感觉到一丝生气。

僵直身子，金珉锡不喜欢听到这句话。  
他不心软，他只对边伯贤心软，对那个曾经是大天使的边伯贤心软。  
想一想伸手捏了把边伯贤的嘴边肉，“你明知道我讨厌这句话。”

边伯贤顺着视线，吻住金珉锡。  
“嗯，你也明知道我下一句会说什么。”

回到公寓，金珉锡扛不住心急的边伯贤，被他在沙发上剥光衣服，还想问对方发生什么事，身下敏感处被突然捏住。  
“只要你不动摇，我就不会动摇更不会后悔。”边伯贤重复无数次的话，随着耳边的吻传入金珉锡耳中。

无数次听到这样坚定的告白，金珉锡还是会忍不住心动，狠狠地心动。

双手撑起自己，半坐在地上给边伯贤褪去衣服，往那白净的脖子咬了一口。  
对边伯贤的痛哼感到满意，金珉锡伸出舌头，缓缓舔向喉结。  
他当然不动摇，为了边伯贤，他被锁在无边当做平衡两界的支柱也不后悔。

边伯贤被撩得浑身发烫，下半身已经不可控制地肿胀，抵在金珉锡两腿间躁动。  
他低下身子，彼此胸膛的摩擦带着点疼痛，手伸向对方背后轻轻滑过肩胛骨。  
那曾经存在过黑色翅膀的地方，现在无比光滑。  
手指沿着脊椎线条来到尾骨，摸索着金珉锡的敏感，感受到对方挺向自己的身子而满足。

即使一正一邪，相结合的时候完全欲罢不能。

金珉锡只觉得下半身瘙痒难耐，想伸手探向沙发旁的小橱柜拿出润滑剂时，被边伯贤的举动惊得差点踢了对方一脚。  
分身的顶端被舌头有一下没一下的舔，金珉锡羞得只想转过身离开边伯贤的掌握，边伯贤也顺着他的意思，在他转过身时压上去。

和金珉锡一样，他也很喜欢对那白皙的脖颈又啃又咬，留下自己的痕迹，向别人宣告自己的身份。  
舔吮着肩胛骨的时候，结果金珉锡手上的活儿，两人下半身逐渐湿滑粘腻。  
“珉锡……握住我的……”边伯贤轻咬着金珉锡耳垂，诱惑着身下的人自己动手。

和以往一样，听到这句话时的金珉锡头埋在自己臂膀间，泛红的脖子显示出他的心情。  
边伯贤会挺起上身，看着因为这动作而让肩胛骨更明显的背后，眼神更温柔。

当金珉锡往后伸手，把分身引进自己体内时，边伯贤一个深挺后咬上他的肩胛骨。

他有时候会怀念金珉锡情动时候收不住的翅膀，白皙的身子在黑色羽毛的展翅下总会让他心痛。  
所以他绝对不会放手。

“伯贤……我……要转……”因为深度的挺动让金珉锡无法顺利地说话，但边伯贤懂。  
把人转过来面对面后才发现金珉锡满脸的泪。  
也不知道是不是太有默契，彼此心情波动时另一方会有强烈的感受。

金珉锡四肢缠上边伯贤，正想伸手碰触那贴在自己大腿内侧的分身，边伯贤用劲儿地吻住他。  
以前的他即使在行任务时候也不会想用引诱的方式，没有肢体上接触的经验。  
但边伯贤的吻一直让他觉得非常美好，每次都比前一次更美好。

“那是因为我用心。”有次边伯贤知道他的想法，非常温柔地回答，接着又是很美好的接吻。

调整了姿势，金珉锡再次把边伯贤的分身推入自己体内，回应着对方有些悲伤的吻。  
没事了，都没事了。心里想着，并顺从欲望一手伸向自己的分身摩擦。

“哈……”体内某个地方被用力磨蹭，金珉锡低下头靠着边伯贤的肩膀喘息。边伯贤也不急，变着力度让两人的交换更深刻销魂。  
两人身子纠缠到一起时的热度安抚彼此的心疼，所以他们都很喜欢高潮来临前的时刻。

金珉锡双手划过边伯贤的肩胛骨，他也一样偶尔会怀念边伯贤的翅膀，那是他无法拥有的白色翅膀。  
但他会更珍惜现在和未来。

在边伯贤低下头轻咬他的乳头时，金珉锡忍不住先释放了。  
边伯贤停下动作，欣赏着那高潮时紧闭的眼睛，嘴巴微张的脸，自然又妖艳。

金珉锡再睁开眼睛时，扬起嘴角，舔着边伯贤的耳朵，摇晃着下身诱惑着边伯贤。  
高潮后的恶魔本性被唤出，也是边伯贤深陷的原因。  
他甘愿被他诱惑，就是一直绑在一起也无畏无惧。

“珉锡……”用力挺进释放在金珉锡体内，边伯贤只想紧抱着对方。  
两人满足地拥抱，接吻，直到欲望再起。

“最近的事情都忙完了，我们去玩吧。”十指紧扣，下身缓缓律动。  
“我们现在不就在玩吗？”另一只手伸向边伯贤尾骨，搔刮着。  
“那看你还要怎么玩。”接收下诱惑，边伯贤带着金珉锡继续沉沦爱欲。


End file.
